


Sur le toit du monde

by Ploum



Category: Tintin (Comics), Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Aveux involontaires, M/M, Partage de chaleur corporelle, Un peu de jalousie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum
Summary: Pendant "Tintin au Tibet". Tintin et Haddock essaient de dormir mais le froid, trop incisif, pousse Tintin à proposer à Haddock de partager leur chaleur corporelle dans un même duvet. Pas que cela gêne Haddock mais un peu quand même...





	Sur le toit du monde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/gifts).

> Crédits : L'univers et les personnages de Tintin appartiennent à ses ayant-droit, entre autres la Fondation Hergé. Cet OS a été écrit en réponse à un défi posté par calimera62 / Calimera au sein de la communauté Obscur-échange sur Live Journal, session 2019.  
Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient de ce fait.

– C’est pas possible comme il se les caille.

Maussade et renfrogné, le Capitaine Haddock se retranchait une fois encore dans ses marmonnements adressés à lui-même. Cela ne faisait qu’une heure que Tintin et lui s’étaient enfermés dans leur tente et qu’ils tentaient en vain de dormir ; le froid était insupportable. Ni leurs manteaux doublés ni leurs duvets ne suffisaient à le combattre. Il mordait leur chair tout aussi bien que s’il n’y avait pas eu ces bouts de tissu pour les couvrir. L’ancien marin grommela davantage. Il n’était pas fait pour ça, ce n’était pas son milieu naturel. Le vent sifflait au-dehors et bien que la tente fût fermée, des courants d’air glaciaux parvenaient à se faufiler à l’intérieur. Ainsi, la température au sein de leur abri devait être sensiblement proche de celle qui régnait à l’extérieur.

– Comment peut-on dormir avec un temps pareil ?

C’était bien une question qu’il se posait. Le bruit était assourdissant aussi. Dire que certaines personnes s’adonnaient à l’alpinisme par plaisir… ils étaient complètement fous ! Comment pouvait-on s’exposer volontairement à des conditions climatiques aussi extrêmes ? Eux étaient là pour sauver Tchang, l’ami de Tintin, du moins s’il en restait quelque chose. Pour le Capitaine, l’entreprise était vaine mais le jeune reporter y croyait dur comme fer, persuadé par une sorte d’intuition que le jeune chinois était encore en vie, une _connexion_ d’après ce qu’il avait compris, après qu’il eût rêvé de lui. La sorte de malaise dont il avait été sujet lorsqu’il avait appris la disparition du garçon… Haddock était sûr qu’il ne s’agissait que de cela : Tintin aimait ce garçon d’amour et non pas d’amitié comme il le prétendait et il refusait d’envisager sa mort. Il avait _besoin_ de le chercher. Le pire était que le premier sentiment qui avait envahi le Capitaine à cet égard avait été la jalousie et lui-même jugeait cela honteux en de telles circonstances. Alors il s’efforçait de le réfréner même si c’était un peu compliqué.

Il était jaloux de Tchang, assurément, tout comme il avait pitié de lui et de son destin à la chute brutale.

Il s’agita et se retourna avec difficulté dans son duvet en pestant toujours. Non seulement il faisait froid mais le sol était inconfortable et il était sûr de finir par avoir mal au dos. Il aurait bien bu quelques bouteilles pour se réchauffer s’il en avait eu ; sans doute était-ce mieux ainsi pour lui éviter la tentation. Tintin n’aurait pas bien considéré son initiative et il ne souhaitait pas le décevoir non plus. Cela restait dommage quand même.

Sa nouvelle position, changée déjà tant de fois qu’il ne comptait plus, ne lui apporta ni chaleur supplémentaire ni réconfort. Il gagna juste quelques sueurs froides suite à ses secousses variées.

– Mille sabords, je ne vais jamais réussir à –

– Souhaitez-vous que nous partagions un duvet ?

– Pardon ?

Jusque-là, Tintin était resté silencieux. Cependant, cela n’empêchait pas ses pensées d’être en accord avec les paroles du Capitaine : il lui était tout aussi impossible de s’endormir.

De son côté, Haddock ne comprenait pas tellement la proposition de Tintin.

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Nous avons tous les deux froid et à ce rythme, aucun de nous deux n’aura dormi d’ici demain matin, expliqua le jeune homme d’une voix tranquille et assurée bien qu’en lui-même, il fût loin de l’être autant. Nous pourrions nous mettre ensemble dans un de nos duvets afin de nous réchauffer mutuellement en partageant notre chaleur corporelle. Certainement dans le vôtre, il est plus large.

Il était illusoire de penser qu’ils seraient capables de se glisser tous deux dans les deux duvets. C’était à peine s’ils entreraient dans un seul. 

– V-vous voulez dire que… vous voulez que… n-nous coller l’un à l’autre ? bégaya Haddock, interloqué. C’est ça votre proposition ?

– Oui.

Il se figea. Il sentit ses joues se colorer brusquement et bénit l’obscurité de le cacher à la vue de son ami. Cette simple suggestion d’un éventuel contact entre eux l’embarrassait autant qu’il l’enthousiasmait. Il le désirait autant qu’il le craignait. En aucun cas Tintin ne devait savoir qu’il était amoureux de lui. Il perdrait son amitié dans le cas contraire, car il n’avait nul espoir de voir ses sentiments partagés. Il avait l’âge d’être son père, ils étaient tous deux des hommes et même sans cela, un homme comme lui ne le méritait pas : il n’était qu’un vieil alcoolique sevré alors que lui… il valait tellement mieux !

Il ne se rendit pas compte que Tintin rougissait également et que ses pensées suivaient un cheminement similaire aux arguments différents.

– J-je…

Il devait refuser, le Capitaine savait que c’était la meilleure chose à faire même s’il mourrait d’envie d’accepter. Toutefois, quel argument rétorquer ? Il lui était impossible de prétendre ne pas avoir tant froid que cela, il n’avait pas arrêté de s’en plaindre jusqu’à présent !

– Euh… c’est que…

Il ne réagit pas lorsqu’il entendit des bruits de tissu près de lui, toujours à ses réflexions, ni lorsque Tintin poussa un soupir impatient. Il frissonna lorsqu’il sentit un courant d’air froid le caresser à l’ouverture de la fermeture éclair de son duvet et comprit ce qu’il en était uniquement lorsqu’un corps se glissa à l’intérieur, obligé de se presser contre lui pour cela. Le Capitaine se crispa mais instinctivement, il se décala comme il le pût de sorte à céder un peu de place au nouveau venu. Une fois installé, Tintin referma le zip aussi loin que possible, jusqu’au niveau de leurs cous. Il s’agita quelques secondes pour se caler plus confortablement mais ses efforts étaient rendus plus difficiles par l’étroitesse de leur couche. Haddock ne bougea pas d’un pouce ni n’émit un mot ou une plainte, effrayé ; à force de se frotter ainsi contre lui, il allait… ! Heureusement pour lui, Tintin cessa ses mouvements d’asticot avant que la situation ne devînt gênante et ils se retrouvèrent presque face à face, pressés l’un contre l’autre. Comme le jeune homme était plus petit que lui, il laissa rapidement reposer sa tête contre l’épaule de son ainé. Après quelques secondes, il ferma les yeux et soupira d’aise. Haddock ne sourcilla pas, de crainte de le déranger. Il ne chercha même pas à protester malgré son semi-désaccord. Le contact était une torture mais il en était très heureux et désirait ardemment en profiter, même s’il était atténué par la couche de vêtements qui séparaient leurs peaux. C’était une chose à laquelle il n’avait pas droit en temps normal car ce n’était pas un comportement habituel entre meilleurs amis. Il sentait son sang pulser dans ses oreilles au rythme effréné de son cœur et le son couvrait presque le sifflement du vent. Heureusement, les tissus étaient épais et de ce fait il ne sentait pas où se situait l’entrejambe de Tintin. Dans le cas contraire… c’en aurait été fini de lui !

Il finit par se détendre. L’obscurité le rendait aveugle et sans doute était-ce mieux ainsi. Déjà une douce chaleur commença à se répandre en lui. La tentative était-elle réellement efficace ? Ou cette sensation était-elle seulement une réussite psychologique ou imputable au fait qu’il fût rouge de la tête aux pieds, de gêne et de plaisir mêlés ?

– Je… on dirait que ça marche, bafouilla-t-il alors, mal à l’aise.

Tintin sourit contre lui mais conserva sa position. Il s’était surpris lui-même en osant prendre cette initiative et il ne le regrettait pas. C’avait été une belle occasion à ne pas rater. Là encore, le Capitaine ne remarqua pas les joues écarlates de son ami et troublé par ses propres pensées, il ne nota pas non plus le battement rapide du cœur contre lui.

– Bonne nuit, Capitaine.

– B-bonne nuit Tintin.

Il croyait ne pas être capable de s’endormir. Il fut détrompé. Quelques minutes après, il ferma les yeux à son tour. Cela leur prit du temps. La gêne tendait involontairement leurs muscles et le froid persistait malgré leur effort, même si son intensité en était un peu amoindrie. Ils finirent tous deux par glisser dans un sommeil réparateur, quoique peuplé de rêves quelques peu gênants qu’ils oublièrent lorsqu’ils ouvrirent les yeux, tandis que le soleil se levait.

**

Tchang jeta un coup d’œil vers l’arrière du convoi. Après s’être remis de ses blessures grâce aux soins dont il avait bénéficié au sein du village tibétain, ils avaient entrepris le long voyage du retour en compagnie d’une procession de moines. Celle-ci se dirigeait vers le Népal et eux-mêmes continueraient leur route vers l’Europe. Il cheminait à cheval vers l’avant du groupe avec Tintin, car son ami avait tenu à continuer de veiller sur lui. Cependant, si sa présence lui était agréable, le retrait de son ami marin le troublait ; il l’apercevait à une certaine distance en arrière, la tête basse et l’air pensif et morose. Il n’était pas dupe ; il avait noté l’éclat de jalousie dans ses yeux lorsqu’il les avait vus, Tintin et lui, se démontrer une certaine complicité dès lors qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés. Il avait noté la relative distance qu’il marquait depuis lors, comme s’il s’effaçait pour ne les laisser que tous les deux. Comme s’il était susceptible de les gêner et qu’il se sacrifiait en quelque sorte, lui et son cœur. Tchang avait conscience de ce qu’il croyait. Il s’attendait à découvrir à un moment ou à un autre que l’un d’eux se fût déclaré et qu’ils formassent un couple assumé ou non, ce qui n’arriverait jamais. Leur amitié était profonde mais n’allait pas au-delà, pour aucun d’entre eux. Ce qui n’était pas le cas entre le Capitaine et Tintin.

Les voir persister dans une situation où tous deux souffraient sans connaitre la réciprocité de leurs sentiments l’attristait. Aucun d’eux ne ferait le premier pas sans rien pour les y pousser. Dans le fond, cette histoire ne le concernait pas et il n’avait pas à s’en mêler mais il n’aurait pas la conscience tranquille s’il se taisait.

– Tintin…

– Oui ?

Le reporter se tourna vers lui pour le jauger avec curiosité, dans l’attente de la suite.

– Vous savez… s’il y a bien une chose que j’aurais retenue au cours de cette aventure, c’est que la vie est courte – trop courte. Qu’elle peut cesser en un instant et à _tout_ instant ; nous espérons toujours vivre vieux mais elle peut cesser là dans quelques mois, quelques jours voire dans quelques heures, qu’en savons-nous ?

– Tchang, que voulez-vous dire ?

Le petit chinois soupira.

– Ce que je viens de dire : la vie est courte, Tintin. Lorsque j’ai cru que j’allais mourir… j’ai pensé à ma famille, à mes amis, à vous en particulier, mais aussi à tout ce que je n’ai pas dit ou fait et que j’ai regretté à ce moment-là. Parce que je pensais avoir le temps ou que ce n’était pas si important – mais ça _l’est_. Il ne faut pas seulement profiter de l’instant présent ou de ceux que l’on chérit mais vivre la vie telle qu’on la souhaite, sans se freiner à cause de la peur ou d’autre chose. Tintin, ce que je veux dire… êtes-vous sûr de ne rien regretter si vous ou l’un de vos proches veniez à mourir ? Quelque chose que vous n’avez pas fait… ou que vous n’avez jamais osé dire jusqu’à présent ?

A ces derniers mots, Tintin écarquilla les yeux et pâlit. Tchang avait forcément compris, sa dernière question était loin d’être anodine.

– Je…

– Je sais que vous êtes amoureux du Capitaine, fit Tchang de but en blanc après avoir vérifié que personne ne se trouvait trop près d’eux pour les entendre, adoptant une voix basse dans cet espoir. Vous devriez le lui dire, vous savez.

Tintin balaya des yeux les alentours, affolé, pour constater également qu’il n’y avait nul auditoire. Il baissa la tête et inconsciemment, il serra les poings autour des rênes. Combien de fois n’avait-il pas désiré le faire ? Cela lui était pourtant impossible !

– Vous… vous ne comprenez pas. Si je fais cela… je le perdrai. Même si le Capitaine ne me repousse pas, cela affectera notre relation et même inconsciemment, une certaine distance se créera entre nous. On ne tombe pas amoureux de son meilleur ami ! Je dois être comme un fils à ses yeux.

Tchang le contempla, désolé qu’il le vécût ainsi.

– Je ne crois pas non.

– Vous ne croyez pas quoi ? Que c’est ce qu’il se produira ? Bien sûr que si. Je n’espère rien du Capitaine même si, ne vous méprenez pas, j’aurais aimé que mon amour à son égard soit partagé. Je –

– QUOI ?!

Les deux amis sursautèrent et se retournèrent sur leurs selles. Haddock s’était rapproché d’eux et occupait l’espace précédemment vide. Ils comprirent à son air choqué qu’il en avait suffisamment entendu. Il savait.

Tintin devint livide et ses yeux s’agrandirent d’horreur. Le bruit sourd des battements de son cœur emplit ses oreilles au point d’étouffer les autres sons tandis qu’il le contemplait, pétrifié. Soudain, il fit volte-face sur sa selle, pendant que Haddock n’avait toujours pas réagi, hébété. Il pressa sa monture qui se mit au galop afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux.

– Tintin ! Tintin, attendez !

Tintin ne se retourna pas, pas même pour voir qui avait prononcé ces mots. Les larmes aux yeux, il continua de pousser sa monture à courir plus vite, quitte à l’épuiser – il était incapable d’y songer. Il ne désirait surtout pas voir la déception, le dégoût ou l’incompréhension sur le visage de son meilleur ami, l’homme qu’il chérissait plus que tout. Il n’y était pas prêt ; sans doute ne le serait-il jamais. Il avait tout gâché.

Il n’avait pas idée d’à quel point il avait tort. Le Capitaine ne chercha pas à le rattraper, conscient que son ami avait besoin d’un moment seul comme lui-même pour réaliser pleinement ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Tintin l’aimait ! Il n’aurait jamais cru cela possible. Il l’aimait et lui l’aimait, et ils s’aimaient tous les deux ! Un avenir entre eux était-il donc envisageable ?

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres tandis que devant lui, Tchang le fixait sans un mot et avec gravité. Ce soir… il lui faudrait lui en parler et tout lui avouer. Lui faire comprendre que le désespoir qu’il avait lu dans ses yeux juste avant sa fuite n’avait pas lieu d’être le moins du monde.


End file.
